Yuuki Frost
"I haven't left because turning my back on someone who needs help would weigh on my mind for the rest of my life; I can see good and bad in everyone; including you, Zeref…you have the potential to be good, and help others, if you seek to…if not, you will fall into the hands of destruction – if I can, I'd like to show you the light, I'll show you how to enjoy life, and help you find your reason for living!" - To Zeref in Chapter 5: of Sensory Link: Pain. Name: Yuuki Frost Alias: None Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 5 ft Weight: 53kg Hair colour: Blue Eye colour: Blue Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Rebel Army Guild Mark Location: Stomach (not in the picture, the author of the picture was too lazy) Occupation: Mage/Mother/Rebel Leader Team: Team Yuuki (consists of her, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy) Previous Team: The Ice Wizards Team (Consisted of her and Gray) Partner(s): Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Natsu Previous Partners: Zeref, Gray Base of Operations: Fairy Tail 1st Building (former), Underground Rebel Army base Status: Active Relatives: Ryfar (Son), Frostwing (adoptive father), Unknown Mother (deceased) Edolas Counterpart: Unkown Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Make Magic 'Personality: ' She appears to be boisterous and rough, but can also be a gentle, kind person to some extent. She hides her sadness from her friends so as not to burden them, but is constantly told that they are always there for her, no matter what. She also has a habit of stripping, like Gray, and she liked to wear tight revealing clothes before having her son. She has a number of scars all over her body; her scars are something she doesn't hide; she says they are a reminder of her weaknesses, and motivation to grow stronger. Yuuki tends to be quite serious a lot of the time, but still knows how to have fun. 'History: ' Before she met Frostwing, she belonged to a wealthy family in the country of Iceberg, at the age of four her family were all brutally slaughtered due to their wealth; her mother protected her, telling her to run, but Yuuki was still injured, and nearly bled to death, if Frostwing hadn't found her. Frostwing healed her injuries, before taking her under his wing, and taking her to Fiore - where she'd be safer. It is unclear about how she came across Fairy Tail after Frostwing left. Shortly after she joined Fairy Tail, she fell in love with playing the Piano. About a year before the events on Tenroujima Island, Yuuki meets Zeref after saving saving him from a pack of wolves. At first she doesn't believe he's Zeref, but after talking some more to him, she believes him. She gets defensive when she hears Zeref bring up Natsu, but soon relaxes when Zeref explains himself. When Zeref's power goes out of control, she manages to survive, and then reassures him that she's fine, which cheers him up. Sometime further into their travels together, Yuuki and Zeref are looking for some water, and when they find it, Yuuki immediately dunks her entire head in the lake, then criticize's Zeref's way of drinking, before stripping and jumping in, leading to Zeref asking whether or not all ice-wizards strip. She then teases him about being a prude when he doesn't join her in the lake. They then have a peculiar conversation about bikinis and frozen penises. Yuuki then says how its weird how Zeref appears to be a self-hating little boy. Later, Zeref asks her why she hasn't left and Yuuki replies with "I haven't left because turning my back on someone who needs help would weigh on my mind for the rest of my life; I can see good and bad in everyone; including you, Zeref…you have the potential to be good, and help others, if you seek to…if not, you will fall into the hands of destruction – if I can, I'd like to show you the light, I'll show you how to enjoy life, and help you find your reason for living!" ''she then offers her hand to him, and the two become friends. Sometime after this, during a night-time, Yuuki puts up a tent, and the two go to sleep, Yuuki almost on top of Zeref, who is very awkward about this. Some months later, the two are walking along, when they are confronted by a bear. When the bear leaves, Yuuki hugs Zeref, glad the two were unscathed (they played dead), leading to Zeref getting rather 'hot and bothered', which then leads to an awkward moment... After another small time skip, it is a very hot day, which means Yuuki is in just a bikini, and even Zeref has stripped his top half! They soon find a lake and Yuuki goes swimming, whilst Zeref sits on the sideline, as he has no swimsuit - but then Yuuki realises she has a pair of Gray's old trunks and gives them to Zeref. Zeref later calls Yuuki 'sexy', leading to her having to explain to Zeref what 'sexy' means. She tells him it is a feeling of sexual desire, and Zeref asks her if she's ever had sex, to which she says no. Zeref asks her if she wants to have sex with Natsu (she calls him sexy in her sleep) and Yuuki replies with an unconvincing no. Zeref, thinking she likes him, asks her more about her feelings towards him, to which Yuuki swiftly changes the subject by sort of lying to Zeref about not liking Natsu anymore, but Zeref asks for the truth, grabbing her arm. The two then kiss. Some weeks later the two find a small house, in which they decide to stay in – Ryfar is later conceived in the very same house. Two weeks later Yuuki is seen to be showing some symptoms of pregnancy, and two months later, she discovers she is pregnant. Some days or weeks after Ryfar is born, it is told by Yuuki that Zeref attempted to kill the young child and his mother, and it remains unclear why. 'Synopsis (so far): We first meet Yuuki when she along with the Rebel Army rescue Fairy Tail, as she stands up to him, ordering him to release Fairy Tail, and then tells him that the two of them are linked by Meredy’s ‘Sensory Link’ magic. When Zeref calls her clever, she responds with a hardened glare. Later she is seen fully awake in her room at the Underground Rebel Army Base, she then starts crying after she sees the photo in her locket of her, Ryfar and an Unknown Person. At some point earlier in that day, Natsu kissed Yuuki in a spur of the moment, leading to her feeling awkward and confused about it. The next day she wakes up tired and groggy, but regardless of that, she goes to breakfast with a smile on her face, and converses with Lucy. When Sho gets angry at Erza and Jellal’s relationship she tells Sho to be happy for Erza, as they are her family. When he is still unhappy, she tells him that they should be happy for her even if she was with Zeref, which leads to Erza later asking her why she said that. After she has answered this, Natsu bursts in, unaware of the conversation that had just happened, and when Erza leaves, Natsu confesses to Yuuki, who turns him down, but the two end up sharing a passionate moment until an angry Zeref ruins the atmosphere, and then Meredy informs the two that the East Magnolia Forest is on fire – where Ryfar is currently living with Porlyusica. Yuuki wastes no time in rushing there, and into the blazing forest leaving Erza to explain to the others. She soon returns with Porlyusica by her side and Ryfar in her arms, with multiple scratches and burns. Later she is getting treatment for her injuries from Wendy, whilst she explains a bit more of the things that happened between her and Zeref, and it is also revealed how much she currently hates him for his actions. When Natsu and her are left alone, Natsu leaves her to let her make her mind up about her feelings for Natsu. When she leaves, she is thinking about her love for Natsu and her lingering feelings for Zeref. The next day, Lucy visits Yuuki and Ryfar in their room and the two go to dinner together, leaving Ryfar in Porlyusica’s care. Meanwhile, Carla has a vision of Yuuki and Zeref’s deaths, whilst Natsu sobs over her dead body. The following day, Yuuki holds a meeting for preparation of saving the Magic Council, who are in captivity by Zeref and the rest of Grimoire Heart. In the meeting, Cana puts together 7 teams; Yuuki is in a team with Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy. On the mission, Team Yuuki run into no trouble, which annoys Gajeel, but allows Yuuki and Gajeel to get to know each other better – Yuuki reveals a bit more of her past to us in this conversation, until an angry Zeref appears. Zeref and Yuuki immediately start an argument, and she tells her team to get out and quick – they follow this order very strictly, although they don’t want to. Her and Zeref continue to argue, until Yuuki tells him she doesn’t love him anymore, which leads to Zeref going berserk and nearly killing her. She is later found by Gray and Natsu who heard her screams, Natsu sends the retreat signal, whilst Gray stops her wound from bleeding, and the two get her back to the Underground Rebel Army base ASAP. Two days after she is healed by Wendy, she wakes up to Natsu’s face staring down at her. She almost immediately asks for Ryfar, and Natsu tells her he is ok, before going to get him from Lucy (who was taking care of him). Whilst he is gone, she thinks about how Zeref beat her nearly to death the two days before. Natsu then returns, and Yuuki is able to hold her baby again, whilst she recollects the events of the last time Zeref had tried to kill her and Ryfar. The day after that, Yuuki is bored on her own, and decides to play the piano. Natsu overhears her playing, and requests a song, and then tells her it was beautiful. A month later, Yuuki is fully rested and healed, and is holding a meeting with Doranbolt and Lahar from the magic council, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, when Kagayama bursts in, and announces that Oraceon Seis have appeared with business with Yuuki, who allows them into the meeting. They reveal that they want to help the rebel army, and she obliges, and allows them into their ranks, despite protests from the others. She also decides that Angel and Racer should go along in the new mission for help with it, and to convince the others to trust Oraceon Seis. Later, she runs into Cobra, who was watching her from the sides, but she claims to have ‘seen’ him. The two then engage in a conversation about their hearing and seeing abilities. Natsu then appears, and asks to talk to Yuuki in private. Cobra leaves after Yuuki tells him where she can find the cafeteria. Yuuki is then ‘seduced’ by Natsu. ''''Magic and Abilities: ' Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: She is greatly skilled with her Dragon Slayer Magic and uses it in varios forms of combat. To replenish her energy, she can eat ice, but not her own, of course. She can use her magic to freeze any and all water, and its coldness can change with her emotions; e.g, when she is angry with someone, her ice gets colder. She can also freeze the water in the air, as well as her own blood – although this was ineffective against Zeref, because he didn’t give her any time for this defensive tactic. · Ice Dragon’s Roar: She breathes extremely cold air, with small chunks of ice flying through it which hit the opponent like bits of extremely fast, hard and painful hail. · Ice Dragon’s Claw: Sends five small and thin pillars of ice (shaped like a Dragon’s Claw) towards the opponent. · Ice Dragon’s Fist: Covers from her fist to her elbow with thick ice to increase the power of her punches. · Ice Dragon’s Frozen Leg: Encases her entire leg with ice to increase the power of her kicks. · Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Frozen Flames: Engulfs her hands, or any part of her body, with blue flames that are extremely cold, and again can freeze any moisture in the air. · Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Frozen Tornado: Seals the opponent in a column of ice and air. · Dragon Slayer Secret Art: SHATTER: She uses this spell to literally shatter any ice nearby and she can then control it to her will. · Dragon’s eyes: This allows her to see whatever she wants; literally. She used it to map out Zeref’s castle – it is a Clairvoyancey move. It can be used by any Dragon Slayer, however Yuuki appears to be the only master of it. Furthermore, it turns the whites of her eyes red, and her irises white, her pupils also take on a snake-like appearance. She has not yet been seen to use this, or most of her other magic; her author should really get round to doing that. Ice Make: Yuuki’s ice make magic usually creates swords, and other weapons, but she can also use it to make a piano, or a small tower to propel her upwards. She uses her Ice Make Magic in a very unique way. · Ice Make: Lance – a move taught to her by Gray she uses, she can bend them to her will as well. · Ice Make: Shield – she can create a shield similar to that of Gray’s – it was also taught to her by Gray. 'Enhanced Sight: '''Her sense of sight is very clear, possibly because of her ‘Dragon’s Eyes’ ability. It is so clear it allows her to see a speck of dirt on a person’s clothing. Because of this, her smell and hearing is not as good as most Dragon Slayers, although she can smell storms coming from the strengthening of scent of moisture in the air. '''Immense Durability: '''She was able to survive almost being killed by Zeref. Twice. 'Equipment: ' Katana: A katana given to her by Frostwing; it’s hilt is blue, and the blade is a light blue, the kanji for ‘Dragon’ carved into it. Locket: A small silver locket given to her by Frostwing, it currently holds a picture of her and Ryfar in it. 'Trivia: ''' · Despite being somewhat ungirly and ungraceful, she likes to play the piano. · Gray taught her some Ice Make Magic. · She doesn’t have an exceed! · She has many scars from previous battles, although the largest one on her stomach was from when she was young. · She is from the fanfiction ''‘Sensory Link’ ''by AmberKurosaki on fanfiction.net